My Everything Love Moments
by tennie787
Summary: Alright here it is guys, the second one shot book. There will be gay and straight one shots so don't hate. I love you guys so much! Thank you for being on my journey
1. chapter 1

She was running, running through the woods. She was running away from the paw patrol leaving them. She tripped, cutting her hind leg as she started to bleed. She heard growling behind her and turned around.

"Look what we got here boys! A helpless cockapoo!" A wolf said as she cowered.

"Lets eat her." Another one said as she soon started to coil up.

"Let's mark her!" The biggest one said with lustful eyes.

"Hey let her go!" A pure black wolf said with icy blue eyes.

"Who are you huh?! Her boyfriend?" The big one said getting into a fighting stance.

Skye took the chance to hide behind a rock. She watched her savior fight off the threat.

"You can come out now!" He said as Skye came out of her hiding spot.

"Thank you so much um..." Skye said hinting that she wanted to know his name. Luckily he caught on.

"It's Jax." He said smiling with a toothy grin.

"Well thank you Jax I'm Skye." She said doing her signature backflip but failed falling on the ground.

"Well Skye what're you doing in the woods?" He asked as he sat on his haunches.

"I ran away from home." She said pawing at the ground.

"Why did you run away from home?" He asked as Skye told him her story.

"Well I was kicked off a team and well my boyfriend dumped me because I wasn't on the team." She said as tears started to form in her eyes. "And now I've decided to live in the woods." She said looking around.

"Well Skye maybe you could come and travel with me." He asked as he gave her slight grin.

"Hm... yes I would love to travel with you." She said smiling at him.

For the first couple of days Jax helped heal her wound from the first time. On the third day Jax finally taught her how to fight. THUD! Skye hit the ground once again.

"Come on Skye!" Jax said helping her up.

"I can't okay?! I'm weak!" She said as she got up and stomped her paw on the ground.

"No you're not Skye come on just dodge it like those back flips you do all the time." He said as he got in a fighting stance once again.

He charged at Skye as she swiftly moved out of the way. He came at her again as she did a black flip dodging once again. She took the moment to charge at him as she slid under him, hitting him in his back leg as he fell.

"See I knew you had it in you. You're not weak, everyone has a fighter in them." He said as he smiled at her.

4th Day;

Skye's POV;

Me and Jax were walking in the woods. We looked at each other blushing, I think I like him. But he probably doesn't like me. I'm just a weak cockapoo.

Jax's POV;

I really like Skye but I don't know how to tell her. I hope I can tell her one day. He smiled at the thought of them being together.

"Come on we need to find a place to stay." I said as we looked for a den to stay the night in.

5th Day/Night;

Skye was woken out of her slumber by Jax. He smiled at her as she giggled.

"I don't know Jax I've never killed anything before." Skye said as they were staring at a deer.

"Oh you're not gonna take that down. I'll do that, you're gonna start with something small." He said as he smiled at her pointing at a rabbit.

"When I say to pounce, you pounce." He said as he directed Skye to get in a hunting position. "1..2..3!"

Skye quickly pounced at the rabbit clamping it in her jaws smiling.

"Good job take it back to the den and I'll get this deer." He said as Skye walked back to the den.

Jax arrived back to the den with a good looking sized deer. He saw Skye eating the rabbit. He smiled at one moment she's was worried about killing something. But now hear she is eating something that's been killed.

"A little snack?" He asked as she giggled.

"Yup!"

"Well for your first hunt that was pretty damn good." He said as they started to eat there dinner.

The rest of the night they conversed. Skye told Jax of how she was in the pound for a good while. She told him how she was the flying pup of the team she was on. Jax thought she was very brave for conquering her fear with an eagle. Jax told her about how he never knew his parents. They left him as soon as he was able to take care of himself.

"I'm really sorry Jax, I can't imagine what it's like. Probably totally different from being in the pound." She said as she put her paw over his.

He smiled at her as she yawned. "Get your rest, gotta big day tomorrow." She smiled at him as she soon laid down and closed her eyes.

Later that night Skye heard growling.

"Get out of here! You can't have her! You don't even care about her or love her." Jax said growling.

"Well she doesn't love you and she has a duty to do!" Chase said as he pushed Jax scratching him.

"Get up slut! You're coming back." He said as Skye quickly got in a fighting stance.

Chase ran at her almost pinning her down but she did the same thing she did to Jax. She bit his leg and scratched his face.

"Get out of here I don't want to ever see you again." She said growling at him as he pinned her to the ground.

"HEY!" Jax said scratching Chase's side and ramming him off Skye.

"Get out of here." Jax yelled as Chase high tailed it out of there whimpering.

"Are you okay?" Jax asked looking Skye over.

"I'm fine Jax." She said smiling as she smiled at how much he cared for her.

"Good I didn't want to lose you. Skye I love you, I can't think of you being hurt or getting hurt." He said as Skye pinned him down as she planted a kiss on his lips.

"I love you too." She said nuzzling him. "You have no idea what you're getting into." She said winking at him. Jax gulped and smiled.


	2. Chase x Marshall

Marshall was awaken by paws on his back jumping up and down.

"Ugh okay okay I'm up." He said as the spotted pup smiled at the German shepherd and Dalmatian pups.

"Come on dad we want to go see the city!" Arsenal the German shepherd pup said smiling.

"Yeah you promised and you can't go back on your promises!" Daniella the Dalmatian pup said.

"Alright, alright let me wake up your father first." Marshall said as the pups went outside.

Marshall went up to Chase and started biting his ear.

"Mhh honey what's wrong?" Chase asked as he yawned stretching himself.

"The kids want me and you to take them into the city." Marshall said chuckling.

"Alright let's go!" Chase said kissing his mate.

As they arrived into the city the pups were barking with joy.

"Why couldn't we take the rigs?" Daniella asked walking backwards.

"We just didn't feel like it Dani." Marshall said smiling at his giddy daughter as they soon arrived at the park.

"Well- ah!" Daniela said bumping into another pup and landed on there stomach.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she helped him up blushing.

"It's okay- uh wow!" The pup said seeing it was a golden lab.

Marshall laughed at this as he remembered that's what happened with him and Chase. But Chase started growling becoming protective of his daughter.

Marshall swat Chase with his tail as they both watched to see what would happen.

"My name is Devon, what's yours?" He asked smiling at Daniela.

"Mines Daniela." She said blushing.

"Well if you're not doing anything would like to come play with me?" He asked tilting his head.

Daniela looked back at her parents, Marshall nodded his head smiling at her.

"Yes I would like that." She said smiling as they started to play tag.

"I'm sorry it's just, I'm nervous Marsh." He said frowning.

Marshall laughed "If anything there just like us. Come on let's go play with Arsenal." He said as Marshall ran and picked up Arsenal throwing him in the air as Chase chuckled.

A/N; Hey guys hope y'all liked this one shot. Song of the day; Problem


	3. Rocky x Zuma Female

"Rocky I can't fucking believe you! This is so unbelievable." Zuma said as she threw a bone at him.

Rocky quickly ducked. "Zuma what did I do?" Rocky asked confused by his mates sudden outburst.

"You would choose work over your own family huh?" She said gritting her teeth.

"No it's just!" Rocky said but was quickly cut off.

"So you don't want to have a family with me huh?" She asked slamming her paw to the ground.

"Zuma I want a family with you. If I didn't want a family with you why did I ask? Would I have asked if you wanted to be my mate? It's because I love you and I love this." He said pointing at her stomach.

"Rocky thank you so much, I love you. I'm sorry it's just mood swings and it's hard to control them." Zuma said as she nuzzled him.

Rocky gave a sigh of relief, "When will this ever end?!" Rocky said to himself.

It was finally dark everyone was asleep. The pups were finally given there own rooms. Some of them shared there rooms, at least the couples. Rocky was fast asleep but was awaken by kicking.

Rocky looked around to see Zuma fast asleep. He closed his eyes again but was soon awaken again with another tiny kick. He looked up and saw Zuma laying there awake.

"It's the puppies Rocky. I think they're hungry." Zuma said as she smiled.

"I'll be right back." He said as he grabbed a treat bowl.

Rocky was getting close to the food bowl dispenser when BANG! He ran into someone, Chase.

"Chase what are you doing?" Rocky asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Probably the same thing as you." He said as he smacked his mouth.

"Let me guess Everest hit that point finally." Rocky asked as Chase chuckled.

"Yup I'm just glad she didn't ask for anything big." Chase said as I chuckled.

"Trust me she'll get there." Rocky said smiling as they both got there treats for the girls.

Rocky and Zuma were walking around the Lookout with each other when suddenly.

"Rocky my water broke." Zuma said as she gritted her teeth. Rocky quickly brought her inside as he called for Marshall.

"Okay Zuma only two more pups okay?" She said as she gave another push squeezing on Rocky's paw as he clenched his teeth.

"Alright Zuma you're all done you have four beautiful healthy girls." Marshall said as he left the new family.

"Hello girls, welcome to the world." Rocky said as he smiled at his girls. Rocky nuzzled Zuma as the two smiled at there new family.

A/N; Hey guys hope y'all liked this one too. Song of the day; One Last Time Ariana Grande


	4. Rocky x Merpup Female

Rocky's POV;

They just don't understand what I've been through. They don't understand about my phobia. They'll never understand anything. I laid down on the warm sand as I let the suns rays hit me. I heard singing really good singing.

"Hey what're you doing out here all alone?" Somepup said as I looked out to see a her in the water.

"I'm just thinking about some stuff." I said as I walked closer to her.

"Um can you come a little closer?" I asked as she came closer and I saw something I didn't think I was ever gonna see again. I passed out from astonishment.

"Hello? Hello? Are you okay?" I heard someone saying over and over again. "Huh I'm up!" I said as I got up.

"Are you okay?" The purple and yellow furred border collie asked me. "I'm fine... you're a merpup but I thought y'all came out on specific times." I said as she giggled.

"Well we can come out whenever we like actually." She said smiling at me. "So why were you here all alone?" She asked smiling.

"Well I had some things I needed to think about but-" I said but was cut off by my collar. "I have to go home. Will you meet me here tomorrow?" I asked smiling.

"Sure meet me under the pier." She said smiling.

XXXXXX

"Rocky where did you go today?" Ryder asked me. "I just went to the beach for awhile." I said as Ryder nodded his head.

The next few weeks I went to visit the merpup after finding out her name was Amber. But that's not all I found out I was growing feelings for her.

"Rocky I need to tell you something." She said smiling. "I need to tell you something first." I said as she nodded.

"Amber I really like you and I want to date you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked as I closed my eyes in fear of rejection. I felt a lick on my cheek as I opened my eyes looking at her as she batted her eyelashes at me.

"I really like you too and yes I will date you and yes I will be your girlfriend." She said smiling as I kissed her.

"Yes! And what did you want to tell me?" I asked her smiling.

"You know I would love to come with you." I said as I pawed at the ground.

"Why not? You can tell me anything okay? I won't judge." She said as she put her paw over mine.

"My dad... when I was little me and my mom would always go swimming. One day my dad came with us and my mom had to use the girls room. My dad he tried to drown me and every time I touch water I think of my father drowning me. I said as I let a tear hit the ground.

"Come with me." She said as she pulled me with her to the beach. "Just look at me." She said as I looked at her the whole time.

"Look at where you are." She said as I saw I was in the water. "You don't have to be afraid." She said as we inched closer. "Will you come?" She asked.

"Yes." I said as I kissed her closing the gap as my legs were turned into a tail.

I tugged my collar off throwing it in the sand leaving a message on it. I promised I would come back to Adventure Bay one day.

A/N; Hey guys so I hope y'all liked this one shot the song of the day is Why Try by Ariana Grande


	5. Everest x Zuma

Ever since Everest was brought into the Paw Patrol Zuma would say he fell for her but only his best friend, Rocky knew that. But now the pups were grown up and have become more mature. Only few of the pups have lost there 'V' them being Skye,Chase,Rocky,Emerald,Marshall,Ruby, and Everest. Zuma Rubble and Tracker are the only ones who haven't lost it.

One day Everest came back from her boyfriends well now ex boyfriend Nate with a scar on her face and tears streaming down her face.

"Everest what happened?" Zuma asked noticing the downcast husky. As she cowered.

"Nothing." She said getting away from him as she went to her room.

"Everest wait!" He said as she suddenly close the door locking it as he whimpered.

Two weeks went by as Zuma still pondered what was wrong with the purple white mixed husky. She would only let Skye Emerald and Ruby in her room. Zuma was determined to find out what was wrong with her.

"Skye what's wrong with Everest?" Zuma asked stopping Skye from going to her room.

"Look Zuma... I know you care about her but-" She was explaining but was cut off.

"I don't just care about her okay? I love her and I want to know what's wrong with her." He said as he gave Skye a straight face.

"Fine you wanna know?! Everest was beat and raped by that collie, she was happy with him and one day he changed into an animal Zuma! She can't trust any male anymore." She whispered screamed at him as Zuma was obviously bewildered.

"Get luck with getting alone with her." She said as there tags went off. "Paw Patrol to the Lookout." Ryder said as they all went to the elevator.

"Okay Paw Patrol gotta a lot of jobs today. Marshall there's a fire in the woods I need you to take your fire truck and Skye and Emerald you'll help put out the fire in the sky. Chase I need you to help people get out of the woods and Ruby I need you to check if anybody is hurt. The rest of you rest just in case I need you." Ryder said as everyone soon left.

He sat there, he just sat there hoping something would happen. It's as if he was waiting for the door to open.

"Amigo what's wrong?" Tracker asked as he sat by Zuma.

"I'm... I don't know it's like I'm waiting for her to open the door." He said as he gave out a sigh.

"Amigo, you have to take action, if you never do nothing will happen. And that's the truth." Tracker said as he patted his back going to his room.

Zuma took a deep breath in and out. He stepped up to the door and knocked on it. He heard a sniffle but soon heard her voice.

"Who is it?" She asked giving a sniffle.

"It's Zuma." He said as he was hoping she would open the door.

"Zuma I'm busy can we talk later." She asked hoping he would go away.

"Yeah... No actually I'm not leaving you. I know what Nate did to you let me in." He said putting his paw down.

He heard the click of a locked door becoming unlocked. "Come in." She said as Zuma walked in. The room was half lighted there was a lamp on and a picture with Everest and the paw patrol and a picture of her. He looked at the distraught husky.

"What happened?" He said as he got closer.

Everest started nuzzling him, "He..he I didn't know he would ever do that I didn't think he would ever hurt me Zuma. He was so sweet but than he just turned into a monster. I knew and this is one of the reasons I'm avoiding males, I knew that no other dog would want me. They know I'm used." She said as she let a tear hit the ground.

"That's not true." He said to himself unaware that it was aloud.

"What?" She asked as she looked into his caring eyes.

Zuma froze but soon snapped back, "It's not true, I want you Everest. I want you to be my mate. I was angered when I found out what he did to you I wanted to. That doesn't matter what matters is I love you Everest." He said as he stroked her cheek feeling the scar.

Everest smiled as she looked into his eyes to see if there was anything at fault with his statement. She saw nothing but truth as she smiled at the chocolate lab kissing him.

"Is that a yes?" He asked as she giggled kissing him again.

"Yes"

A/N; Hey guys so i really enjoyed writing this one shot and I hope y'all enjoy it. Song of the day Break Free by Ariana Grande


	6. Rubble x Everest

"Rubble if you don't want to have a pup or pups just fucking say it! Cause honestly I can't be hurt I can't be." Everest shouted at the brown spotted pup.

"Everest please let me-" He said but was cut off.

"Get out of here, get out now." She said as she practically shoved him out the door.

Rubble walked to the Lookout and if it could, his tail would be tucked between his legs. He had ruined a perfect day with him and Everest, and possibly there marriage or relationship.

FLASHBACK

Rubble and Everest were sitting close to the fire in Jakes Cabin. He was away at his Uncles and left Everest in charge of the cabin. Rubble was in bed next to Everest as she nuzzled up to him cooing after there little love making.

"I wish everyday could be like this." Everest said smiling.

"Why not let it be my snow flake." He said giving Everest a wink as he grabbed a a black box. Everest covered her mouth in shock as she knew what it was.

"Everest... from the first day I met you I thought you were the most beautiful pup I've ever seen. Now you might tell me that I could fall in love with any other dog on the planet but there wouldn't be reason to ask you this. I love you so much Everest and I will never leave you ever I promise you that. Everest will you marry me?" He asked giving her a nervous smile.

Everest smiled as she kissed him "Yes a thousands time fucking yes!" She said as she pounced on him kissing him.

END FLASHBACK

Rubble was running up the mountain trying his best to get to the cabin. He finally got up there and banged on the door.

"Everest please let me in! I know I doomed our relationship and our marriage but please let me talk." He said as he heard sniffles from the door.

"Everest please... I love you I promised you when I married you I would never leave you." He said as she opened the door with her tail tucked between her legs her ears down.

Rubble nuzzled her "Everest... will I be a good father?" He asked as tears started gaining in her eyes.

"Go Rubble, why else would I have said yes to you when you asked me to marry you? If there's any pups I wanted to bear they're gonna be yours. And you're gonna be the best father ever Rubble. You're the kindest most sweetest dog ever." She said giving him a kiss.

"Yes let's have pups Everest." He said giving her a sexy grin.

Her response well, pulling Rubble back into the cabin giving him a pounce with a make out session and soon some love making.

Song of the day; Best Mistake Ariana Grande


	7. Tracker x Skye

Has female Rocky in this one shot.

Tracker and Skye were sitting in the Lookout watching a movie. Skye snuggled closer to her mate as a smile crept onto her face. Tracker looked at Skye as she had half lidded closed eyes.

"Something wrong Mi Amor?" He asked her as he licked her cheek.

"No just happy to be laying down next to the person I love." She said as she nuzzled closer to him.

"I love you too Skye. Think about all that's happened, telling the pups were together, our wedding, honeymoon, and..." Tracker said but was cut off by four giggling pups running into the Lookout.

Two pups that were boys were both chihuahua's with their mothers eyes. There names TJ (Tracker Junior) and Landon.

The other two were girls being both cockapoos. Jade had her father and mothers eyes. Laura had her fathers eyes. They all came in racing as Jade made it to her father the quickest.

"Hah I win y'all owe me four pup treats." She said smiling pumping out her chest.

"I'm telling you I don't know where she gets her competitiveness from." Tracker said as he bumped from behind as she fell.

"Dad! That hurt." Jade said as she got up getting a nuzzle from her father as she smiled brightly

Skye came up to him and nuzzled him as Tracker received a lick on the cheek.

"Mom how did you and dad fall in love?" Laura asked wagging her tail ever so slightly as she tilted her head.

"We might want to go to our room for this story it's a long story." Skye said as she walked to the room.

Tracker and the pups followed in tow ass they entered the pups made it to there beds there tails wagging as they waited for the story.

"Okay.."

"Tracker come on it'll be fun." Skye said as she got close to the chihuahua as he got nervous.

"Skye... I've never been sky diving before, I can't just do it. I'll come on the plane and watch, I don't want you to get hurt." He said as he smiled at her as she blushed.

"Okay let me get my stuff ready." She said as she ran off.

"You like Skye don't you?" Roxy said making Tracker jump a little.

"How long have you been standing there Roxy?" He asked as he blushed a little.

"That answers my question, you should go for her. She's available you know me and Chase are dating. So what's the deal?" She asked as she smiled.

"I'm... I just don't want to be rejected." He said as he gave a nervous smile.

"Well you need to tell her. Never know until you try." She said as she walked away.

Tracker and Skye were in the plane as Tracker tried his best not to look down. "Alright Tracker I'm getting ready to jump." She said as she jumped off the plane.

"She forgot her parachute. SHIT!" He said as she put on the bag. He heard someone say you can't jump off, but he didn't care he wasn't about to let Skye get hurt or die.

He dived right for her as he caught her. "Tracker what're you doing?!" She asked confused.

"Saving you." He said as he pulled the chute. They headed for the mountain as the chute broke and they landed in snow.

"Tracker you could've died trying to save me. Why would you do that?" She asked as a few tears dripped down her face.

"Because Skye I..."

"You what Tracker? You can tell me." She said giving him eyes that showed she cared.

"It's better if I show you." He said as he kissed her. Skye was taken by surprise but soon started kissing back.

"It's because I love you Skye I don't know what I would've done if you got hurt." He said as he looked away from her.

Skye started nuzzling him, "Tracker I love you too." She said as she smiled.

By the time the story ended the pups had fallen asleep. "Well it looks like that tired them out." Skye said smiling.

Song of the day; Be My Baby, Ariana Grande


	8. Marshall x Everest

Everest was in the Lookout in her room listening to music reading a magazine. Marshall came into her room, he saw that she was unaware of his attendance. He smiled as he came up with an idea to scare her.

As he was walking to her bed he slipped on a toy as he tumbled pass Everest. "I'm okay!" He said making the husky giggle.

"There's my clumsy pup." She said licking her cheek as he smiled at her.

"I got you something." He said giving her a box.

She smiled as she opened it it revealed a necklace that was missing a half. She smiled and looked at the charm. It read 'Will you'. With an engraved blue diamond paw.

"Where's the other half?" She said tilting her head.

"That you have to find, I had Zuma hide it somewhere in the bay. And we're gonna go diving to look for it." He said smiling.

"I love adventure, ice or snow i'm ready to go." She said as she smiled. "Just let me get some stuff."

"Okay meet me outside and Zuma will take us there."

After Everest got some towels she went outside and smiled as she saw Marshall waiting for her.

Zuma took them to the place where he hid it. "Why don't you get a head start Everest." Marshall said as she gave him a quick peck.

"Don't be long." She said as she jumped in the water.

"Okay Marshall, I put the box in the water suit. All you have to is bark and say open, the box will pop out." He said smiling as Marshall gave a nervous laugh.

"Hey dude don't be scared, I know how you feel. When I proposed to Skye I was scared out of mind. Everest will say yes." He said as Marshall gave him a smile.

"Thanks Zuma." He said as heard Zuma say 'Go get her' before he jumped in the water.

He saw Everest looking throughly everywhere. Marshall went up to her hugging her from behind.

She giggled as she touched his paw, "I love you Everest."

"I love you too Marshall. Hey I see something shiny over there!"

Everest swimmer towards the shiny metal and picked it up. She smiled at Marshall.

"You still have the other half of the necklace?"

She nodded her head as she gave it to him. Marshall put it together and took a deep breath. He put the necklace on her.

"Look at it." He said as she looked at the necklace as a whole.

"Will you marry me?" She said as she looked at Marshall.

"Marshall is this-" She said but was cut off by him.

"Woof Open!" He said as a box popped out of his suit.

"Everest ever since I met you I thought you were the most beautiful pup I've seen. I never want to lose you, I worry about you all the time even when you're so close to me. I want to be with you forever I want to have pups with you. I love you so much Everest. Will you marry me?" He asked as she came at him grabbing him as she took them to the surface.

She took his mask off his face and took hers off. She kissed him "Yes Marshall a million times yes!" She said smiling.

"I love you Everest."

"I love you too Marshall."

Song of the day; Break Your Heart Right Back, Ariana Grande


	9. Chase x OC Female

Chase'sPOV:

I just don't understand why her parents wouldn't like me.

Earlier

Perrie a hyper little golden lab jumped around me. "I'm so excited you're gonna meet my parents." She said as she licked my cheek.

"What if they don't like me Perrie? What's gonna happen?" I asked as I got more nervous.

"Chase they're gonna love you. I love you so they have to love you." She said as she put her tail under my chin. "Look I love you you're the best thing to happen me Chase. You've been there for me since we were pups. You're my bestfriend and my mate, you're the only loyal mate I've ever had." She said as I kissed her.

"Let's go." I said as I intertwined tails with her.

Perrie and I arrived at her parents house they opened the door and hugged her. "We've missed you so much Perrie." They said as they looked at me.

"And you must be Chase, I'll say Perrie you picked a handsome one." Her mom said as I didn't get a good vibe from her.

"I'm Vianne and this is my mate Kyle, please come in." They said as we went in.

The food was great but her parents were scaring me just a little. They seemed more interested about Perrie than me. And when they found out I was a police dog they didn't seem to happy.

Perrie went to go get something from her room that she forgot. Her parents looked at me and stopped smiling when she went up the stairs.

"You stay away from Perrie, you're no good for our daughter." Kyle said as he bared his teeth.

"Why the hell wouldn't you think so?!"

"You're a police dog what happens if you die in action. You'll make our daughter a widow and if you give her pups it'll be awful! You're a german shepherd, she needs a good lab. She'll never want you, Get the hell out!" Vianne said as she threw a cup at me.

I rolled out of my chair as I grabbed a plate in my mouth and threw it at her dad. "Fuck you!" I said as it hit him and it fell on the ground.

Perrie's POV;

I headed up the steps and grabbed a picture frame. It was of me and Chase when we were pups.

I wondered what our pups would look like someday. If he even would want to have pups with me. I grabbed everything I was gonna take back to the Lookout. I heard something break downstairs and a door being slammed.

I grabbed the box and went downstairs. I hope nothing happened!

I saw dad holding his nose and my mom making sure he was okay. "What happened where's Chase?" I asked worriedly as my father glared at me.

"Chase left we told him he wasn't any good for you and he threw a plate at your father after I threw something at him." She said as I felt my heart break.

My mate, my bestfriend how could they say that to him. How could they could do that to me. I set the box down and lunged at my mom.

"What the hell mom?! You and dad are the reason none of my mates have stuck with me. Because you want a good strong lab well I don't." I said as I got off them.

"I've always wanted Chase. Even when we were pups I had that feeling. Don't expect to see your grandchildren when I have pups. I'm done with you. They say family will always be there for you, who ever said that was on crack because it's not true. I'm no longer part of this family!" I said as I grabbed box leaving slamming the door and started sniffing for Chase.

Chase's POV;

I mean like what the hell did I do wrong?! I didn't do anything. They've known me since I was a pup, why the hell wouldn't they like me.

"Chase?" I heard Perrie say as I looked behind me to see her.

"You probably hate me now I hurt your father." I said as she came next to me and leaned on my side.

"No I love you Chase nothings going to change that." She said as she nuzzled my side.

We were at our spot, 'the spot' was a clearing with flowers. You could see all of Adventure Bay from there, even the Lookout.

This was the place where I told Perrie I loved her. Where we went on our first date, camped out, and 'other stuff'.

I went away from her, "Maybe I need to change." I said as I heard her sniffle and she went up to me.

"You don't have to change. You don't have to change for them. You don't have to change for me." She said grabbing me and turning me around.

Tears streaming down her face as she started crying. I sat on my haunches as she nuzzled into my chest, tears staining my fur.

I felt horrible for making her cry, "I fell in love with you I don't want to fall in love with someone who's changed by my parents." She said going over to a box and pulled out a picture frame and set it on the ground.

"I fell in love with this pup who turned into a loving, caring, funny, and sexy police dog like you. Not someone my mom and dad want." She said pointing at me in the picture.

"What about your parents? Your family?"

"I left them, I'm no longer part of that family. I'm part of the one of which ever one you and me make. And Ryder and the pups they're my family." She said as I looked into her amber eyes, they looked glossed from the tears.

"I love you Chase."

"I love you Perrie."

Song of the day; Love Me Harder, Ariana Grande


	10. Skye x Bolt (Crossover)

"You know what Skye? I thought you loved me but i guess we were always enemies." Bolt said as he walked past her bumping her.

"Bolt stop I do love you."

"Than why did you run away?"

"Because I... look I love you Bolt I do."

"I'm in the same room as you but it feels like your a thousand miles away from me."

"I..I can't tell you."

"Whatever I'm out Skye if you want to tell me the truth you know where to find me." He said leaving through the doggy door.

Skye bursted out in tears as she jumped on the couch, she cried into her paws. "Skye why're you crying?" Mittens asked as she emerged from a nap.

"Me and Bolt had a fight I wanted to tell him that... I just can't tell him something."

"Tell him you're pregnant?"

"How'd you know?"

"Skye you showed symptoms of it. And your mood swings are the worst. Why can't you tell him?"

"My..my mate left me. It was hard enough to tell Bolt I was used. And not to mention we used to be enemies. I don't want him to leave me."

"Skye.. Bolt is the most sweetest dog I know. He will never leave you. He loves you but you have to tell him."

Skye nodded as Mittens left as Skye wiped her tears. She walked out of the doggy door and went to her and Bolt's spot.

It was a clearing where you could see the sunset. Skye saw Bolt standing there staring at the sunset.

"I'm sorry for being pissed all the time and being rude to you all of a sudden. But I have a reason."

"I don't want to hear it, I told you already I don't want to hear it."

At this point Skye was angry she backed up and tackled Bolt, "Look here, I'm gonna tell you why I'm acting this way. Because I hope when I tell you, you'll understand."

He rolled his eyes "Than tell me!"

Skye caught her breath as she prepared herself, "I'm... pregnant Bolt. That's why I've been acting weird. And I didn't want to tell you because I was scared you would leave me. And if you want to leave me than I don't care because I'll know you were always-"

Bolt kissed Skye cutting her off as she had tears going down her eyes.

"Skye I would never leave you, you're my mate. Sure we were enemies but that was the past. But now Skye I love you. Sure it wasn't planned but I wouldn't leave you. You're gonna be a great mother. And these puppies or puppy are gonna be as beautiful as their mother."

"Or as handsome as their father." She said as Bolt laid her down and went to her stomach.

"Hey guys can't wait to see y'all." He said talking to her stomach as Skye smiled.

"You're still a silly dog." Skye said as Bolt came up to her face.

"And you're still sexy." He said kissing her.

A/N; Hey guys hope you liked this crossover chapter. Song of the day, Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart Ariana Grande


	11. Rocky x Chase

Chase was never the one to go out late but Rocky insisted on Chase going out with him tonight. Rocky was very excited though Chase could literally see the happiness in his tail wag. Chase thought it was very cute when Rocky got excited. They made there way to a club and they could hear the music from outside.

"Rocky what is this place?" Chase asked tailoring his head

"Well to celebrate your coming out I'm taking you to my favorite club. Is that a problem officer?" Rocky asked giving a smirk and winking.

"Not at all." He said as they went up to the bouncer who was a dalmatian.

"Hey Rocko back at it again?" He said as the mixed blushed.

"I was never at it Hunter! Besides I brought a friend tonight." Rocky said as Chase looked at the dali and nodded.

Chase felt a snap on his wrist as a white bracelet was put on him. "What's this for?"

"It's so the dogs in there know you're a first timer. Blue is dogs just looking to relax, Purple looking for someone, Turquoise is for dogs who are mates, and Red is for those who want some action." The dali said as Chase chuckled.

"I'll take a blue one Hunter." Rocky said as the blue wrist band was snapped around his wrist.

Chase found him and Rocky a booth as Chase sat down ordering a drink. He could see Rocky dancing with two other dogs. Chase felt something boil inside of him as he saw the dogs getting closer.

Rocky saw Chase out of the corner of his eye as he was glaring at the two dogs that were near him. Rocky smirked at him and winked.

Rocky walked over to Chase as he was clawing at the table.

"Hey you okay?" Rocky asked smiling at him as he put his paw over Chase's.

No i just want to kiss you and hold you! Chase said in his mind. "Yeah I'm fine Rocko." He said smiling.

Rocky smiled as he heard his favorite song came on. "Come dance with me." Rocky said not giving him a choice as he grabbed Chase.

Rocky started dancing as Chase started moving with the beat of the song. Rocky wagged his tail as Chase smiled at how the mix breed was excited.

Rocky leaned on Chase as he started moving with him.

Chase felt the two dogs coming towards him as he stopped dancing and went back to the booth.

Rocky frowned as he walked away from him. "Chase hey! What's wrong?! I thought you were going to have fun tonight."

"Nothings wrong Rocky go have some fun with your two friends!" He said as he rolled his eyes.

"No I'm not gonna go I'm gonna stay right here until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Damn your dull and pushy aren't you huh Fluff?" Chase said as Rocky blushed at the nickname.

"Oh yeah and you're stubborn and dead in the brain Chase!" Rocky said as Chase rolled his eyes

"You know what fine you want to know? You're the reason I was able to come out. I want to kiss you love you and hold you. And I can't stand when I see those dogs all over you." He said as Rocky sat there wide eyed.

"Well Officer I've got news for you. I've wanted you to hold me, kiss me, and love me. I want you Chase, when you came out I thought it would be a perfect chance to tell you how I feel." He said as he got closer to Chase

"But now I know that you feel the same." He said as there mouth were inches apart.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

They said as they closed the gap between each other and kissed.

"So next time we come I guess we should get Turquoise right?" Chase asked winking

Rocky licked his cheek "You know it officer."

A/N; Haha I loved writing this one so much. Inspiration was Havochound for the club theme and wristbands. Thanks. Song of the day; Hands On Me, Ariana Grande


	12. Chase x Marshall (09-09 19:13:40)

A/N; I'm gonna do another one of these because i feel like the first one was really bad also it took so long to update because i kinda came up with a good idea also I might make a MarshallXChase book.

I cried enough tears to see my own reflection in them

Marshall was crying all he could was cry it was the only thing he could do. His best friend was probably disgusted by him. He should've known that Chase would never like him like he did. Marshall went to his pup house grabbing his teddy bear and running anywhere.

And than it was clear I can't deny I really miss him to think that I was wrong

Marshall ran to the woods thoughts whirling in his head. He didn't know where he would go he finally couldn't run anymore and he just plopped on the ground. Tears streamed down his face as they matted his fur.

I guess you don't know what you got till its gone. Pain is just a consequence of love.

"He's probably so angry at me I can only remember the last time Chase got mad at me it wasn't good."

Im saying sorry for the sake of us he wasn't my everything till we were nothing. And it's taking me a lot to say.

"Marshall you're literally so dumb like we're the only two pups here who else could've done it!" Chase said as the growling in his chest could be heard.

Now that he's gone my heart is missing something so it's time I push my pride away. Cause you are my everything.

"Chase I didn't mean to I swear it was an accident."

I know you're not far but I still can't handle all the distance. You're traveling with my heart.

"Well that's apparently all you'll ever be good for Marshall! Just accidents you're so clumsy Marshall." He said as Marshall tried to put a paw on his shoulder but before he could Chase growled at him.

I hope this isn't temporary feeling cause it's to much to bare without you when I lose sight I ain't lookin'

"Chase I'm-"

"I hate you."

Marshall started tearing up as he ran away from the lookout.

If i go to tomorrow just know i'm yours

You're useless

Stupid

No good

Marshall heard all the words coming at him as they started to hurt him he couldn't stand it. Marshall that Chase was his friend and he didn't know Chase could get so mad.

Marshall found himself in the woods as he laid down as he started to weep. He heard a stick break as he looked around and saw wolves.

"What's a little pup like you doing out here all alone."

"Nothing leave me alone!"

"I like the ones that fight back get em!"

Marshall backed up into a tree as he waited for his death to come.

"Hey leave him alone!" The german shepherd said as he growled jumping in front of Marshall.

Ryder came to the aid as well as the wolves looked at him scared.

"Scram!"

"Ryder can you leave me and Marshall alone for a little bit?" He asked as Ryder nodded his head.

Chase looked at Marshall as he saw tears streaming down his face still his fur matted and the scent of salt lingered on him.

"Look at me Marshall."

"Look. At. Me!" He said as Marshall looked at him.

"Why did you run away Marshall?"

"Because you..you hate me Chase you hate me! I know you do!"

"Marshall i don't hate you, you're my best friend the only reason I acted like that was because that toy was the toy my dad gave to me and that's the only piece I have left of him. I'm sorry I got so mad at you Marshall I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." He said as he nuzzled the Dally.

"I'm sorry Chase."

"Look just don't ever do this again I have enough time having to worry about you."

"I can take care of myself."

"Okay Marshall."

Cause what we got is worth fighting for

Few Moments Ago*

"Marshall why have you been acting so weird lately you can tell me. I'm your best friend." Chase said as he put a paw on his shoulder.

"No I can't Chase I can't tell you when you love someone else and I know that I could never compete with her. Because I'm a guy and Skye is a girl I know you like Skye. Chase I love you and I don't want to be here knowing I can ever have you Chase." He said tears streamed down his face.

Cause you were my everything till we were nothing

Marshall woke up as he felt a nudging at his side and saw Chase standing over him.

"Chase what do you want?"

"Marshall just let me talk okay?"

And it's taking me a lot to say.

"Chase I don't wan to fight about this I don't want to hear about how you're gonna reject me. How you're gonna go to Skye instead of me. How I know I'm always gonna be second and Skye will always be first. How I can't have a future with you Chase. I can't... I don't want to be at the Lookout and seeing you and Skye together knowing she has you." Marshall said as tears were streaming down his face. "Chase I don't want to be rejected and I don't want my best friend to hate me." Chase nuzzled him.

And now that you're gone my heart is missing something.

"Let me talk Marshall."

Marshall nodded as more tears went down his face.

"Marshall I don't want Skye I have never wanted her. I've always wanted you Marshall you're my best friend and I want you to be my mate. All I want to do is be there for you, hug you, dry your tears when you cry just like I am right now." He said as he licked his tears of his cheek.

"Chase..."

"I'm not done, Marshall I will take you out on a date if that means you'll be with me. I'll take you out on the nicest dinner date, I'll treat you like a prince I'll treat you like a king. Just please be with me." He said giving him love kisses as Marshall moaned.

So it's time I push my pride away

"Tell me one reason why I should come back and why I should be with you."

You are, you are, you are my everything

"It's your home and because you love me." Chase said as he kissed his neck.

"You got me there and that's a fact, hmm alright Chase I'll come back. And i'll be with you." He said as he kissed Chase.

Song of the day; My Everything Ariana Grande


	13. Chase x Silvia

"Chase I don't understand why you can't just date someone." Zuma said to Chase as he rolled his eyes at Zuma's remark.

"Zuma it's because there is no one out there for me... I tried it Skye and she ended up dating you remember?"

"Yeah but Chase I know you're probably gonna hate me for this. But I set you up on a blind date tonight at six."

"Zuma damn it! Fine but who's it with?"

"I don't know Chase it's a blind date and you never know you might get something out of this." Zuma said patting chase on the back. Chase gave a big sigh as he finally decided to just o on the date.

Chase's POV;

I didn't''t really feel like dressing up just because the date was gonna be short and she probably would not even like me. I mean come on I'm a German shepherd she probably thinks I'm just dangerous to be around. At least that's how it usually works but than again what do I know? Maybe this time will be different...

"Hey... Chase!?"

"Silvia?!"

FLASHBACK

I just won the herding competition as another German shepherd was coming my way. I smiled as I went up to her. "Hey I'm Chase you did really good today maybe you'll get it next year."

"I'm Silvia and trust me I will win the next time. You only got lucky." She said rolling her eyes as she scoffed.

"It's just a game Silvia was it? Nothing serious you need to chill out."

"Look high class it may not seem like a big deal for you because you live in high places but I don't have that kind of money and my family is this close to throwing me out."

"I'm sorry Silvia I didn't know at all maybe we can start over?"

She scoffed and laughed, "Maybe next time we meet officer." She said walking away from me as she swayed her butt back and forth.

END FLASHBACK

I stared at Silvia as there was an awkward silence, "Well you did say next time we meet we could start over. So how about it?"

"Well officer you seem to remember a lot of things like that, maybe after this you can investigate me?" She said walking over as she licked my cheek as I nervously laughed.

"Well has life been Silvia?" I asked as we took a table at Mr.Porters restaurant.

"Chase it hasn't been great actually I mean everytime I find a home they throw me out because of what kind of breed I am. I think after tonight they're gonna throw me out and it's back to the pound I go." She said sighing. I was about to say something when Mr.Porter came up to our table.

"Hey there Chase what can I get you and your date?" He said as I blushed a little at the mention of Silvia being my date.

"Can I get a water?"

"Me too."

"Two waters and what to eat?"

"Spaghetti." We both said as he nodded his head walking away from the table.

"What about you officer? How's your life doing, why'd you decide to get out in the dating field." She said as she smiled at me.

"Well my friend Zuma actually got me to get me in the dating life by setting me up on this blind date." I said as I smiled back. I couldn't believe that her family was gonna send her back to the pound I just could not let that happen.

"Silvia?"

"Yeah Chase?"

"Look how about you come and stay at the Lookout. Maybe even possibly live there?"

"Sure Chase I don't see why not." She said smiling as we saw Mr.Porter coming with our food.

"Bet I can eat faster than you." She said as I glared at her taking on the challenge.

No one's POV;

The two started digging in as they looked like hungry dogs that haven't eaten in forever. Unaware to the two they got the same noodle and kissed. Silvia looked away from chase as the started blushing as he gave a sheepish smile. She nuzzled Chase as he nuzzled her back.

The rest of the night was filled with the two getting to know each other and the spark between them was very undeniable. "Well I better get home to tell the family I found a new home."

"Or maybe you could come to the Lookout and just stay there." Chase said smiling as Silvia nodded her head as they headed to the Lookout. The two walked up to the guest room.

"I had a great night Chase." Silvia said smiling at the shepherd.

"Me too Silvia do you want to have another date." Chase asked nervously as Silvia went up and kissed him.

"We can't finish the date without a kiss Officer." Silvia said as she looked into the bedroom. "You know it can get cold at night."

"What do you mean?" Chase asked as he turned he color of Marshall's fire truck.

"Hope these walls are sound proofed huh?"

"Yeah, um oh!" Chase said as he finally got the hint. Silvia made her way in as she ran her tail under his chin as she shook her but back and forth. She turned around and gave Chase a lustful look and winked at him.

Screw the first kiss I guess we're doing sex first... Chase thought to himself as he entered the room and closed the door, locking it.

Song of the day; Bang Bang


	14. Skye x Zuma

Zuma walked around the Lookout as he didn't really know what he was looking for, more or less who he was looking for. "Hey water-pup!" His mate, Skye said from behind him.

"Hey honey! What's up? Have you seen the kids?" Zuma asked going over to the aerial pup nuzzling her as she nuzzled back. "No I haven't seen them." She said backing up a little from him. "Oh well-ah!" He said as he was tackled by two pups.

"Haha got you dad!" His son Brendon said as the smaller chocolate lab laughed climbing on his head. Brendon had his dad's physique but had his mom's pink eyes. "Yeah we got you pretty good just like mom said we would." His daughter Anya said. She had her mother'physique but her father's eyes.

"Happy Father's Day sweetie." Skye said as she gave Zuma a kiss on his lips that earning them a sound of disgust from Brendon. The two chuckled as Anya went up to the pair, "Mon, dad how did you and mom meet?" She said tilting her head.

"Well Anya baby that's a long story. It could take all day." He said as she gave him the puppy dog eyes. "I think she really wants to hear the story Zuma."

"Alright, Alright I'll tell it this story has to do with romance, and danger." He said getting his sons attention as his tail wagged.

FLASHBACK

Skye was walking down an alley as she had her tail tucked between her legs obviously scared out of her mind. She had just been thrown out of her fourth family home. She laid down on the cold ground as she started to weep.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A street dog, Nate, said as he circled Skye with a couple of friends. "We're gonna have fun." Another one of them said as they got too close to Skye making her back away from them.

"I don't want any trouble." She said as she backed up into a corner as Nate got really close to her. "You heard her Nate she said she doesn't want any trouble from you guys." Zuma said as he went over to Skye coverging her and growling at Nate.

"You're lucky princess that this pup was here or you'd be n a lot of trouble." He said smirking and walking away. "Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for saving." She said as she looked into his amber eyes feeling as if she just fell in love for the first time. "What's your name?"

"Skye and you are?"

"Zuma my names Zuma. Say since you obviously have no where to go would you like to come with me." He said staring into her pink orbs feeling like he could stare at her all day. "Sure I mean I have no where to go like you said I would love to go with you." She said as she smiled.

As weeks passed the two felt their feelings for each other get stronger until one day their feelings for each other were revealed. "Skye you're horrible companion to to be on the streets with." Zuma said as he scolded her.

"Than why did you ask me to come along with you if you knew you weren't going to want to go with me huh?" She said wanting a different answer than 'Because I couldn't have you getting raped on my conscience.'

"Because It dosen't matter just leave Skye if you don't want to stay with me anymore." He saI'd as Skye ran away from him. She had tears in her eyes as she finally made it to the park and just laid down crying.

"Well,Well is it just me or am I having deja but? Hey there Princess you miss me?" Nate said as he got close to Skey. "Leave me alone Nate!" She said as she got up growling at him. "What're you gonna do about it Princess?" He asked as she scratched him in the face.

He growled at hit her sending her flying as she hit a pole. "This is gonna be good." He said but was hit from the side by... Zuma. "Pick on someone your own side Nate." He said as he blocked Skye away from Nate.

"If it's a fight you want Zuma it's a fight you'll get." He said as him and Zuma charged at each other. He got a few good hits on Zuma but he finally managed to tackle Nate. "Don't you ever touch her again or you'll be sorry." Zuma said as he punched Nate making him whine as he ran away.

"Zuma thank you, Zuma...I-" She said but was cut off my Zuma's lips connecting with hers. She smiled on the inside as she kissed back savoring the moment.

"Skye... the reason I saved you was because one I didn't want you to get hurt for no reason. And I wanted you to come with me because I thought you were pretty and because I love you." He said as she licked his cheek.

"I love you too Zuma."

END FLASHBACK

"And than a few months after that me ano your mother joined the Paw Patrol, got married and then eventually we had you two." Zuma said nuzzling the two. "Awe that was so cool how dad fought Nate to help mom." Brendon said in awe as he smiled.

"No it was so sweet when dad saved mom and confessed his love for her." Anya said smiling. "Please what would you know about that, you can't even confess your feelings for TJ."

Skye and Zuma giggled at the mention of Anya's crush on Chase's son, TJ. "You know what you're no better you can't even talk to Maribel without stuttering." She said as the two laughed at the mentioning of Rocky's daughter.

"Okay you two time for bed." Skey said picking Brendon up by the scruff of his neck and Zuma picked up Anya throwing her on his back.

The two bickered on the way as Zuma took Brendon and it him on his back. "Happy Father's Day." Skye said as they reached their room as he found a surf broad. "I already have the best gift right here. I love you Skye." He said giving her a kiss.

"I love you too Zuma."

Song of the day; Only 1


	15. OC x OC

Blake had really been put in the dog house now, he tried everything to do to get Kara's attention but everything he tried didn't work. "I don't understand Chase I mean Ive done everything to get her attention." Blake said to the German shepherd.

"Aren't you both merpup isn't there a spell where you can just make her not mad at you anymore?" He asked tilting his head as he picked up one of his kids. "No there isn't and if there was I would know."

"Blake I don't know usually when Everest is mad at me I just usually sleep in the dog house because that's how I feel. But look you have to let it take it's course. But if somethings telling you, you need to fix it than go for it." Chase said as he went over to Everest setting his kid down.

"And Don't you forget if you ever make me mad again its no sex for a week just remember that." Everest said giving him a lick on the cheek

"I need a swim." Blake said as he left Chase's room and ran to the dock as he jumped in and swam around.

"I mean I don't understand why she is overreacting about this little joke I cracked I mean its not like I meant anything about it. I hope she can forgive me." He told himself as he saw a shiny object catch his eye.

He swam towards it and found a diamond necklace. "Hmm I guess you can find anything in the sea."

He walked into his room to see a sleeping Kara. "She looks so cute." He went up to her and licked her cheek. "Kara wake up."

She woke up, sighed and rolled her eyes, "What do you want?"

"Look I'm really sorry that I made that joke about you getting pregnant, but look it doesn't mean I wouldn't want to have kids with you. I do not today but someday I would. I love you Kara I found this in the ocean and I thought of you." He said handing her the necklace.

"You're so cheesy, you're lucky I forgive you. I love you too Blake." She said as she gave him a kiss. "But no sex for a week and you have to watch my show with me."

"No not Pretty Little Liars!!"

Song of the day; You don't know me


End file.
